


Sweet Escape

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Scully and Alana Bloom attend the FBI Academy's Christmas function. Set Season 9 of X-Files, Season 1 of Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Escape

Scully almost hadn't come to the function. She was deeply depressed by Mulder's absence, and was disinclined to socialize. In the end, her mother had insisted on taking William for the evening just so Scully would get out of her sweats and hopefully have a conversation with someone who could talk back.

As a guest lecturer at the FBI Academy, Alana Bloom had been invited to their Christmas function. She didn't really know anyone there but she couldn't say no to free booze and canapes. Will had declined to attend of course, he didn't do well with social situations, let alone over-lubricated crowds. Chomping down on something featuring smoked salmon, she scanned the room for anyone interesting. She spotted a redhead in a rather severe suit sipping from a glass of red wine and loitering on the edge of the crowd. Made bold by the champagne she had consumed, Alana weaved her way politely through the crowd. "Hi" she said brightly, offering her hand to Scully "I'm Alana Bloom. Dr Bloom actually."

Scully raised an eyebrow before she took Alana's hand "Dana Scully" she said, shaking it firmly "I don't think I've seen you around. Are you a medical doctor?"

Alana grinned "Technically yes, but my specialty is psychiatry. I lecture in psychology at Georgetown. Did a good job so the FBI got me in here talking to the cadets" She finished her glass and grabbed another from a passing waiter "But that's enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

Scully took a deep draught of her wine. She didn't particularly want to go into all the complexities of her life, especially not those pertaining to Mulder, but there was a warmth and cock-suredness about Alana that she couldn't ignore.

"I was in the field for about eight years, but I trained as a medical doctor. Now I teach forensic pathology" She offered Alana a small smile.

Alana could hear in the tone of Scully's voice that there was more she wasn't saying. But, she supposed, she was a stranger and had no reason to trust Alana. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it's just you look to be about the most interesting person in the room. Plus no one likes a shrink, they all think I've got nothing better to do with my free time than psychoanalyze them" Alana winked at Scully.

Scully's smile was genuine "But really you're just here for a good time on the governments dime?"

"Exactly! Now will you have another drink with me?" Alana asked, flagging down a waiter.

"I don't know if that's the best idea" Scully replied, sadly shaking her head "Things are kind of complicated for me right now."

Alana surprised her by taking her by the hand "It's just a drink, Dana. And you have a beautiful smile. Did you know smiling releases endorphins? So why not stick around and watch me goof off for a while?"

Scully looked up at Alana, feeling heat rise in her body at the brunette's touch and the unashamed yearning in her eyes. "Okay" she breathed "I can stay a while longer."

Over the next hour, Alana consumed her body weight in canapes, amusing Dana by rating them in order of deliciousness. She also consumed a few more glasses of champagne until the edges of her vision started to blur.

Scully stayed sensible, naturally falling into the role of Alana's protector. As the crowd started to thin she took Alana by the arm. "Let me give you a ride home" she said.

Alana was unsteady on her feet. "Okay" she replied, biting her bottom lip "I need to go to the bathroom first. Can you take me?"

Scully nodded, her hand finding the small of Alana's back as she guided her into the restrooms. Alana found a stall and did her business while Scully waited.

"I need some help" Alana said from inside the stall.

Scully rolled her eyes. Trust her to pick up the Academy drunk "Ok, open the stall, I'm coming in."

As soon as Scully had closed the door behind her, Alana threw her against the wall of the stall, kissing her hard.

Scully gasped in shock, struggling briefly against Alana until she realized what was happening. And then maybe it was the wine, or maybe she just missed Mulder, but she was kissing Alana back full force.

Eventually they came up for air. Scully looked up at Alana, cradling her face in her hands. "This is a really bad idea" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"Dana" Alana pleaded "It's only one night. Let me bear your burden for a few hours."

"My burden?" Scully asked "What makes you think I'm carrying a burden. I'm fine, I promise you."

"Dana" Alana gave her a knowing look "I'm a psychiatrist. I can't help but notice certain things. You need to give yourself a break or whatever's eating you up is going to swallow you whole" She caressed Dana's cheek and leaned in, kissing her slowly but firmly. She didn't stop until Dana's hands began to roam over the silk of her dress.

Scully smiled despite herself. "Let's get out of here" she led Alana out of the stall and held her hand as they made their way to the car.


End file.
